Trouble
by Ro-RoWeasley
Summary: After a teenaged Virgil is grounded, he receives help from a rather unexpected source. But watch out - after all, since when is anything ever simple for a Tracy? Movie-verse, pre IR.
1. Accidents Happen

**TROUBLE **

**A Thunderbirds fic by Ro-RoWeasley**

**. . .**

**[A/N: Here's a Virgil story now and this one is definitely a multi-chapter, hope you like!] **  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

Chapter One

Virgil was running.

Running in the corridors was strictly forbidden but right now he didn't care. All he could concentrate on was losing the gang of boys gaining on him. Pushing his way through the throngs of students he didn't care whom he sent sprawling. He skidded slightly as he rounded a corner before flying up the flight of stairs up to the first floor. He didn't know where he was going; all he wanted was to lose them.

_You didn't mean to do it. You didn't mean to do it._ His brain chimed in time with his feet slapping hard on the floor as he climbed up and up.

Once he reached the landing he threw open the door and kept on going.

Until the sight coming towards him made him stop in his tracks.

They'd found him.

They'd somehow managed to loop underneath him and come up the stairs the other end of the corridor. Virgil cursed himself for his lack of strategy. Out of all the places he could have run he'd headed upstairs and got himself cornered. For an artist, that wasn't particularly creative…

"Stop right there, Tracy brat." Gary Steelton sneered as he walked slowly towards him, though the effect was somewhat spoilt by the paint splatters on his uniform. The four other boys were wearing identical expressions.

At first Virgil gulped, unsure of what to do but pretty sure he was in for a beating. Then he squared his shoulders as he thought: _what would Scott do? Stand up to them._

"Got a little something on your shirt, Steelton?" he jeered back, more braver than he felt.

In art class that morning Virgil had tripped and sent his tray of paints right into the other boy's chest, who just happened to be walking past him. Everyone in the class had fallen into fits of laughter, even Virgil, much to Gary's embarrassment. Being the year's 'bully', he didn't take it lightly, insisting Virgil had done it on purpose and had sworn to pay him back. And at lunchtime the instant he'd clapped eyes on the middle Tracy, he'd not let him be.

"Look at the state of me you clumsy brat. I'm gonna make you pay. You're daddy's rich right? I'm sure he could spare a few ten-dollar bills, and I hope he locks you away. I'm surprised they let someone like you into this school. A name like 'Virgil' doesn't belong anywhere." And with that, he spat on the floor, still advancing towards his prey.

Instinctively Virgil started backing up, knowing what was coming. His back hit the door to the stairs but he didn't immediately give up, instead opting for negotiation. "It was an accident, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just walk away now and it can be forgotten."

"And what's the fun in that?" The boy gloated as he walked even closer. Being over a head taller than Virgil, right now he towered over him making the artist wince. "Big brother Scotty's not here for you is he? Truanting school to get his pilot license – who gets a pilot's license at _seventeen_? And John could never match me in a fight, he's even worse than you."

That did it. Before Gary could lay a hand on him Virgil had struck out first, his fist connecting with the bully's jaw. No one insulted his brothers and got away with it!

His hand stung but he ignored it as Steelton all but wrestled him to the floor, the four witnesses egging their leader on.

Virgil somehow managed to get back to his feet, feeling a warm trickle of blood run down his chin from his now split lip. But Gary grabbed him around the waist, forcing him through the doors and up against the wall. Virgil couldn't move.

"You apologise for that right now, brat, or you'll be eating stairs." Gary hissed.

"You apologise for insulting my brothers!" The teenager hissed back.

"Ha! No chance."

In one swift and rather impressive move, Virgil wriggled out of the larger boy's grasp. Then as he made to grab Virgil again, the artist reacted by twisting and throwing his arms out, literally pushing Steelton off of him.

That however had been the wrong move. Virgil stared in utter horror as Gary Steelton went head or heels down the stairs before hitting the floor with a sickening thump.

He didn't move.

* * *

"…I can't believe you Virg. What on earth has gotten into you? This isn't you at all; you're setting a horrid example to Alan and Gordon, not to mention letting me and John down."

Virgil just sat in the passenger seat and sulked as Scott continued his tirade. After being sent to the principle's office Scott had been called to collect him, it wasn't even two in the afternoon.

"…You knew today was important for me, why did you have to let this happen?"

That stung. "I didn't let it happen, it was an accident!"

"The paint or pushing him down the stairs? The kid's hospitalised Virg!"

"Both!" the artist protested. "I actually tripped when the paint got thrown over him and as for the stairs I was defending myself. He'd have pushed _me _down the stairs if I hadn't tried to get away! I only meant to push him aside on the landing but the angle he held me at meant he went down the stairs instead! At least I stayed with him until the ambulance came…it was only concussion." he said miserably.

The four cronies had run off as soon as they'd realised what had happened. Virgil assumed they'd gone to get a teacher but they'd never returned – some friends they were. Furious, he raised his voice. "It would have been _me_ Scott, and do you think _he'd_ stay and make sure I was okay?"

He saw Scott's face harden even more at that before he softened. "I think we both know the answer to that, Virg. Even if it was you who lashed out first, you did the right thing when it all got out of hand. I'm pleased you're in one piece, though that's one heck of a bruise on your cheek." His older brother chuckled slightly before growing serious. "You do know you're grounded for this right?"

"Who am I to argue?" Virgil sulked.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy, apparently." Scott said with a fond smile.

A thought suddenly struck him. "Wait, if I'm grounded that means I can't go on my art supply run with Dan later, no fair!"

"Sorry kiddo, just count your lucky stars you're not suspended."

"I got detention though, man I'm turning into Gordon!"

Scott laughed as he parked the car on the drive outside their home. The house in the small Kansas town was fairly large, having to accommodate Jeff Tracy plus five rapidly growing boys, and any guests when they stayed – the usual being grandma.

"I don't think anyone can break Gordy's record, save maybe Alan. We'll have to keep a close watch on that kid." Scott said thoughtfully and Virgil agreed. Even at the tender age of eleven the prankster had stacked up more detention slips than his entire year put together and he had a feeling six year old Alan was beginning to take a keen interest in his immediate older brother's schemes.

As Virgil shoved off his shoes and unceremoniously slung his bag on the table, the sight of his father walking into the room made his better mood instantly sour.

"I saw the car, why are you back so early?" the Tracy patriarch demanded.

Scott came to his defence immediately. "The school called me and asked me to bring him home."

"What about your pilot test?"

"The call came before we started. I couldn't rely on you to drop your work and collect him yourself, even if you have changed. So I dropped my pilot test and got him instead. The school still have me listed as his emergency contact." Scott's tone dripped acid.

His eldest brother and father were still clashing despite Jeff promising he'd be more involved with his family after Mrs Travers had spoken to him. She'd been worried that the death of their mother was coming between Scott and the support he desperately needed from his father. She was very right, but it had taken their father a while to act upon it.

"Don't talk like that to me Scott. Why exactly has Virgil been brought home early? Is he ill?"

"I'm still in the room, dad." Virgil retorted. "And no. I pushed a kid down the stairs, acci-"

"You did WHAT?" Jeff exploded.

"It was an accident! He pushed me up against the wall and I threw him off-" Virgil began to protest.

"Go to your room." His father said quietly, raising his voice when the artist didn't budge. "_Now!_"

Virgil looked pleadingly at Scott, who only looked pointedly at him so the thirteen year old stormed from the room. Slamming his bedroom door hard and throwing himself down on his bed, he heard the raised voices of his brother and father as they started arguing.

_Wonderful. _He thought to himself. _Next time Virgil, don't lash out first, it only ever gets you and everyone around you into trouble.  
_

* * *

**. . .**

**To be continued.**


	2. Consequences

_**[Thanks to SimplyBel, JoTracy123 and Esmee1996 for reviewing! :D]**_

Chapter Two

Scott and Jeff were still arguing two hours later when John returned home accompanied by Gordon and Alan. As Scott should have been away getting his pilot license John had offered to go and pick the two youngest up from primary – Virgil should have come home on his own on the bus – whilst their father was wrapped up in business.

Almost immediately the shouting stopped, for which Virgil was grateful. He'd been trying to concentrate on playing his music but hadn't been able to completely lose himself due to the noise. John, ever being the peacekeeper, had obviously stepped in. Sure enough seconds later Alan and Gordon came bounding into the room, followed by the fifteen year old blonde. As the artist turned off his keyboard and stood up, Alan threw himself into his arms whilst Gordon merely sat on the bed.

"Virgey!" Alan shrieked.

Virgil ruffled his hair. "Hey sprout. Had a good day?"

The child merely shrugged, his mind apparently on more important things. "Yeah. Are you okay? Johnny said you were in trouble and Scotty said you hurt your cheek. Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just walked into a door." The artist said quickly, but the reddening of his cheeks didn't escape his brothers.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Virg. You got hit didn't you?"

"Gordon!" John scolded before turning to his middle brother with a frown. "Seriously though, are you okay? Steelton again?"

Virgil nodded. "How much did Scott tell you?"

"Only that he said something and you went for him first but came out with a mere bruise. Though I saw the ambulance and the Principal told me you'd been taken home early, so I'm guessing it got out of hand?" John's tone wasn't sharp and angry like Scott's had been, instead it was calm, gentle and understanding. The second eldest Tracy was always levelheaded and calm, and that soothed Virgil significantly. He knew John wouldn't give him a dressing down; he just wanted to know the full story and make sure he was alright. "Scott said it in less nicer words so if I were you I wouldn't disturb him for a bit, let him calm down. Dad's got to him again so he's a ticking bomb ready to blow."

Virgil filled his brothers in on what had occurred earlier that day.

"That was very naughty Virgey." Alan scolded cheekily, mock-slapping his chest.

"This is the Virgil Tracy we know and love, right?" his red-haired brother joked. "Good on you man, the Tracy rage is good and bubbling in you after all! Just you left now Johnny-boy, how are we gonna crack you?" That earned him a cuff round the head from the astro-nut.

Virgil and John were not known as being the physical types when it came to arguments, much preferring clean words to action, therefore almost never landing themselves in trouble. Such a show of temper Virgil had shown today was exceptionally rare, but did happen, whereas John was the only brother who never did anything wrong. Ever.

John turned to his two youngest brothers. "Hey Gords you better go get your swimming gear ready, we'll be leaving for your practice soon. Alan will you go with him please, give him a hand?"

Gordon slouched slowly out of the room behind the ever-overexcited youngest Tracy, knowing exactly why he was being sent out. John wanted to talk to Virgil on his own.

"Do you want to come too? Get out of this madhouse for a while?" The platinum blonde asked softly.

"I can't. Scott's grounded me and dad's furious, no way I'm getting past him." Virgil said miserably. "And I don't have any art supplies left, no music lesson until next week so I've got no new pieces to practice. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Well Principal Yates gave me some work to give you to keep you occupied. He said Miss Finch wants you to complete the poetry assignment you haven't yet handed in that was due a week ago." John replied, eyebrows raised in a _care-to-tell-me-more? _expression.

Virgil groaned, thoroughly frustrated. But instead of exploding again he simply sank down on his bed, his head in his hands. John was at his side instantly.

"Are you alright Virg?" he asked, concern and worry evident in his tone.

As much as he desperately tried, he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't do it because of the subject. We're studying how the forces of nature influence poems and literature and…" he took a deep breath before looking up at his older brother. "We had to watch a feature film about an avalanche, Johnny. Miss Finch's assignment was to write a poem from the point of view of one of the characters trapped in the avalanche. I just couldn't-"

As John stiffened beside him Virgil couldn't say anymore as he dissolved into sobs. He hated crying, it made him vulnerable and weak. But such a powerful reminder of the disaster that struck their family three years ago was just too much to keep hidden. John didn't berate him either, just held him and muttered soothing words to calm him down.

"You okay now?" John asked quietly, Virgil just sniffed and nodded. "I'll see if we can get your teacher to let it slide. I'm sure if she understood she'd let it go."

But Virgil shook his head, feeling suddenly determined. "But I've got to do it, Johnny. I can't just keep avoiding it, even if that's what I'd rather do. It's just an English assignment, I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now you better get going or Gords will be late for his swimming training. You'll pay dearly for that!" Virgil said with a grin. Gordon used any and every excuse to pull a prank these days.

"Alright. Now you stay put, got me? You're grounded so behave. You've gotta accept the consequences little brother, even if they aren't fair." John said as he made his way over to the door, flashing the middle Tracy a rather uncharacteristically cheeky grin and a wink before he disappeared, leaving Virgil puzzled.

* * *

An hour and a half later John was sat in the lounge watching his eldest brother pace back and forth. Virgil was entertaining Gordon and Alan upstairs with a Friday night movie. John took the opportunity to talk to Scott about what Virgil had disclosed.

"You need to talk to him, Scott."

Predictably, Scott rounded on him. "I'm still mad at him, John! I have _one_ chance to actually do something for myself and I still end up looking after my brothers!" The seventeen year old sighed heavily as he sat down on one of the leather armchairs and rubbed a hand over his face. "Of course I'm worried about him. It wasn't fair of me to chew him out - they all know violence isn't the answer to their problems, although Gordon often needs telling several times a day…"

"But the whole English thing Scott? Surely the teacher should have known it was insensitive?" John asked as tentatively as he could.

"She's a new teacher Johnny, I don't think she'd have been informed. It's kind of old news now, if maybe not to _us_."

"I asked him if he wanted me to have a word but he said no. After getting rid of the fear and emotions surrounding it he said he'd do it."

"That's Tracy stubbornness for you."

"Did you really have to ground him though?"

"Yes!" Scott nearly yelled. "He needs to know he can't do anything like this again, even if it was accidental. Dad sent him up to his room as soon as we got back anyway so if I hadn't have done it, he would. I know it means he can't go out to the mall like they'd planned for ages but it just got me so worked up."

"You can take your pilot's license again you know? Tomorrow if you wanted."

"Come on John that's not what this is about! But I will stand by what I said to dad. If he'd have pulled his finger out earlier he could have prevented this. That Steelton kid's had it in for Virgil for years, dad could have had him expelled but as usual he just doesn't care!"

John sighed. How many times had he heard those lines? After the disastrous skiing holiday three years ago, where the family of seven had returned a family of six, Jeff Tracy had totally distanced himself from his sons. Scott had been forced to take charge and although things were beginning to improve, Scott was still bitter even if their younger siblings weren't aware.

"Look, forget dad and focus back on Virg. You're not really mad at him are you?"

Scott huffed before replying. "No."

"So go and talk to him! He needs you, he's really shaken up."

"I'll do it another day, I don't want to explode and send him even more over the edge. I need to talk to him when I've got a clear head. And on that note, I'll turn in early tonight after putting Al and Gords to bed."

"Fine, okay you do that. But promise me you will do it?"

"I promise, Johnny." Scott smiled and that was good enough for John. "I'm gonna head up now, I don't care how early it is, my head's killing me."

Later that evening, with Scott resting, their father locked away in his study and the three youngest settling down for the night, John retreated up to his room to spend some time looking up at the stars, even if it wasn't completely dark just yet. Losing himself in the luminous spheres of gas far away out to space, the teen let his mind wander. Virgil was just hitting his teenage years and if this was how volatile he was now, it could be dangerous in the coming years.

Thinking back to the cheeky grin he'd sent his sibling earlier, John figured he could pull his plan off. He may be considered the most sensible Tracy with a squeaky clean record, but that didn't mean he couldn't bring out the devious Tracy trait that was usually kept well buried.

Tonight it surfaced in full, overruling all reason and arguments against. But in that second John Tracy didn't care. Virgil needed cheering up and he knew exactly what to do as he put the lens cap back on his telescope and made his way towards his bedroom door.

John was going to break the rules.

* * *

**. . .**

**To be continued**


	3. Unprecedented Escape

**I would have had this chapter up sooner but I've had a rough few days battling stomach flu, sorry everyone. But mega thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, such amazing support I thank you! Checking my emails has never been so exciting, cheered me up big time! Hope you like :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Virgil was sat on his windowsill staring aimlessly out at the landscape. Their family house had a large field out the back bordered with trees that the boys usually played games in – soccer, rugby, hide and seek, you name it. Beyond the field were a few hills but otherwise it was just flat and empty, not much of a spectacular picture for an artist such as himself to want to capture. It was late autumn so the trees and fields had long lost their leaves, their colours and their beauty.

It was only just past seven in the evening and it wasn't yet completely dark, although bordering on it, allowing Virgil to see quite far into the distance.

He wasn't concentrating on it though; instead his ears were basking in the melody echoing from his music player and his mind was wandering. Beethoven reminded him of his mother and so if he ever needed to feel close to her he'd sit and listen to it over and over until the memories generated became too upsetting.

He'd found his talent and passion for art and music from a very young age, and it all stemmed from his mom. She was a great lover of classic composers and Virgil remembered simple things like cooking tea or dessert and day trips out were always accompanied by classical music, nearly always Beethoven or Mozart.

Sitting at the piano every evening back when he was six years old, he'd been mesmerized watching the quick, fluid movements of her fingers and the way they'd produced not only melodic and soothing sounds but also harsh and belting, to express emotions without words.  
The middle Tracy had begged for lessons and was a grade four pianist by age ten. When his mom died, for a while his passion had halted for the art studio and the music room held too many painful memories. But as time passed he'd begun to realize that playing in her memory, painting in her memory had been a comfort. Even though she was no longer around he could still feel her. He'd won his first state art competition just before his eleventh birthday and now at thirteen was close to taking his grade eight piano exam.

Looking down at the notepad on his lap, he'd actually started making notes for his poetry assignment. The quick succession of events that day had snapped something into him, a sense of determination he'd never felt so strongly before. A determination to never let anything get the better of him, never let anything beat him, and to never give up.

His reverie was broken by the sound of someone knocking on his door, but he didn't get a chance to tell the intruder to go away before John sailed into the room. Silently closing the door behind him he made his way over to Virgil who treated him with the harshest glare he could - served him right for disturbing him!

However his glare turned to puzzlement as he took in John's appearance.

His brother had his coat and shoes on as if he'd just come in from outside. There was a scarf wrapped around his neck and he was pulling gloves on over his hands. Okay then, he was planning on venturing outside…

"John?" he asked incredulously, as he watched the blonde fussing around Virgil's room hunting for his outdoor wear. Finding them, he all but chucked them at Virgil.

"Virg, we're going for a walk. Be as quiet as you can, we're going out the window."

"What? But I'm grounded-" the artist protested.

"Scott grounded you from going off on your own, but you'll be with me." And the cheeky smile he'd been given earlier was back, and Virgil understood.

"You've had this planned then?" he inquired as he pulled on his coat, laughing as John blushed.

"Well, how many times has Gordon got away with escaping when he was supposed to be grounded? Anyway, Scott's asleep - I've checked – and Gordon and Alan are watching another film. We can be there and back before anyone notices."

"John Glenn Tracy, I would never have believed it." Virgil said, shaking his head. John was never one to encourage Gordon's mischievous behavior let alone happily play along, but Virgil felt a gush of appreciation to his older brother for looking out for him. John was going to risk getting himself grounded to take Virgil out…where exactly?

"Where are we going?"

"The mall." John answered, flashing his wallet. "I heard someone was supposed to be getting more art supplies tonight."

"Johnny you're the _best!_" Virgil beamed as he watched his brother open his window.

"Shh keep your voice down! Come on, we're outta here."

* * *

_An hour later…_

Gordon was fuming. Throughout the movie Alan hadn't been able to keep still. Agitated by the glum mood hanging over the house, the six year old kept trying to escape and go to Scott's room. Scott had poked his head in earlier to say he was heading to bed early so Gordon refused Alan's requests to see him. He knew Scott wouldn't have really minded but he wanted his eldest brother to catch up on his sleep. He was more aware of the situation they were in than they knew.

When the eldest had tried to make the two boys turn in as well, the prankster had protested - they had just started another film after Virgil had retreated to his bedroom. So after a brief argument Scott had given in, entrusting Gordon to get Alan and himself off to bed in good time.

But when the movie finished and the swimmer told Alan to get to bed, he'd insisted on saying goodnight to Virgil first. Gordon couldn't deny him that, after all Virgil hadn't had the best of days. To be quite honest, the teen wasn't having the best of years…

Gordon might not be at the same school as his three older brothers, but he'd sure heard of Gary Steelton, the idiot giving Virgil so much grief. The prankster had the bully's kid brother, Toby, in his classes – though thankfully not in his swim meets as Toby's forte was track. Although not nearly as bad as his older brother, Toby Steelton was still arrogant and disruptive and thought he was better than everybody else. But unlike Virgil with Gary, Gordon wasn't Toby's sole target. Instead he'd play up to anyone and everyone he could.

But Virgil on the other hand appeared to have had constant trouble with Gary since fifth grade. Gordon knew it was because Virgil was normally quiet, reserved and just got on with things. John had had similar problems at the start of secondary but with Scott's intervention they'd stopped pretty quickly. However, Virgil was one to fight his own battles - obviously physically when the time came. Virgil's problem was that he evoked a reaction and so was the source of Steelton's persistent bullying. Gordon hadn't experienced anything like that personally and hoped not to, but was sure he could stand up and defend himself and his brothers whenever it was called for.

Just then Alan came running back into the room and Gordon nearly threw him out out of room in frustration of interrupting his thoughts, but the thought evaporated as he saw the look of panic on his brother's face and the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Allie?" he asked as Alan bowled into him.

"Virgey's gone!"

* * *

John and Virgil walked through the mall, chatting animatedly and enjoying each other's company.

Virgil was thoroughly enjoying himself. Their first stop had been the art store to stock up on paints, different shaded pencils, A3 paper and sketchpads. There was quite a thrill to the fact that they were here against their eldest brother's orders and Virgil intended to take full advantage.

After browsing around record stores, book stores and scientific equipment stores, several purchases later the rebellious pair decided to head to a coffee shop. As it was Friday evening, the shopping center was open until midnight meaning they'd been and were still able to wander around at their pleasure.

Settling into a booth with their hot beverages and snacks, Virgil glanced at his watch. It was nearly nine pm. John had confiscated his mobile phone so if anyone realized he was missing they wouldn't badger him. The artist was grateful but at the same time a little worried. This was real out of character for his blonde brother, and Virgil wondered whether it stemmed deeper than just wanting to cheer him up.

"Johnny, why are you doing this?"

"Why not? My little brother needed cheered up and I'd like to think I've done just that, don't you think?" He answered coolly.

"Not that I don't appreciate it – trust me, I _really_ do – but you don't get into trouble John. What's the action?"

John let out a long breath before replying. "It wasn't fair of Scott to ground you, he knows none of what happened is your fault. He's just so stressed he's starting to lash out at whoever happens to be in front of him. He tries so hard Virg to keep it in but sometimes when dad really gets to him he can't take it. It terrifies me most of the time but he cools off pretty quickly.

"I thought they'd reached some sort of mutual understanding but it seems they're just heading for a relapse which is what none of us need when he's so close to leaving. This time next year he'll be at Yale spreading his wings but will he want to come back to our family the way it is? He didn't want to ground you Virg, he promised he'd talk to you and clear the air. But he bedded down early, Gordy's capable of babysitting Alan for a night and dad was just dad and locked himself away. So I took matters into my own hands to make sure you get what you needed. You shouldn't have to suffer for what goes on between Scott and dad."

That stunned Virgil into silence for a while as he chewed over what John had said. The aftermath of their mother's death had affected the family hard. Dad hadn't been able to deal and had shut himself off and buried himself in his work. Not just an ex-astronaut but also a rich (millionaire) businessmen, his 'hard work and dedication' having paid off, he'd started to spend more time with his sons, but that obviously hadn't shaken Scott's bitterness towards the Tracy patriarch for neglecting them. Virgil wasn't naïve, he knew how much Scott had contributed and taken over as the leader of the house, their primary father figure for those first two years. But he hadn't really understood the point of his eldest brother and father's fights.

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure looming over the table. Virgil jumped thinking it was Scott, or even their dad. But the laugh and sneer at that action told him it wasn't. Looking up, he nearly groaned aloud as he saw one of Steelton's cronies – a tall, well-built boy with dark brown hair and a hideously-too-large nose.

"Tracy, shouldn't you be in bed like the baby you are?" Frank gloated.

"Shut it, Rhodes." Virgil growled back, not in the mood for a confrontation right now.

"Oooh touchy. I just wanted to let you know we'll get you on Monday, payback for hurting Gary. You got lucky, we won't hurt you too bad now. We were so worried he was dead."

Virgil raised his voice in anger. "Hey I didn't see you waiting for an ambulance! Did you actually wonder if he was okay? Or are you just threatening me because he will live and he's still your leader?"

"Virg." John warned. Then Rhodes turned on him.

"You, shut it! No friend of Tracy's will 'scape past us either."

That made Virgil inwardly smirk, the guy hadn't caught on that this was his brother and not just a friend. John had caught on too and was playing along, ever to his brother's advantage.

"Try it." John growled. "No one threatens my friend and gets away with-"

But their heated exchange was stopped abruptly by the sound of gunfire outside.

* * *

**. . .**

**To be continued**


	4. The Takeover

**Yep I've raised the rating just to be safe. (Am I the only person who can't read the ratings guide in the site's guidelines anymore? I panicked a bit..) Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! It sure made a lot of you hopping mad and wanting more, which was just the reaction I was hoping for! XD  
A****lthough I really don't think I'll write another one as when I tried to post this chapter five days ago my house decided to have no Internet access, oops…on top of that, it's been a rough week in too many ways. I'm having a Virgil kind of week it seems… how perfectly ironic.**

**So mega apologies all round for not replying to your fab reviews, virtual cookie anyone? Not too happy with this chap but it needed to be done, please let me know your honest thoughts! :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The three timed consecutive shots had the desired effect of attracting attention. Terrified shoppers screamed but halted where they stood in the hope of preventing harm coming to them.

As the figures in black invaded the sizeable Mall they split up, some heading up the escalators to the upper floor to secure it whilst the remaining on the ground gathered those inside the shops and herded them into the main stretch. The ringleader, who had fired the shots, ordered for the shoppers to sit down and stay silent whilst another waded through confiscating communication devices.

This had been planned precisely; the infiltration on the hour, the hostages - being ex-military they knew what they were doing. All that was left was the robbing of the bank.

The commander smirked, they could have done it quieter but they were men of action. Besides, they'd need hostages to secure the amount they were after. No way would they have gotten ten million dollars out of the bank with the one-desperate-man-with-a-gun strategy. However, having the entire shopping centre at his mercy was certain to put pressure on the manager or whichever oaf had access to the money.

He'd ordered his men to leave the bank alone until the entire area was under their control. Communications had been knocked out, as had the alarms, the outdoor shutters brought down and CCTV placed on a believable loop so there was no getting caught by the cops. The bank was quite conveniently placed a few shops down from the main entrance, meaning they could keep an eye on the hostages whilst making their demands.

He waited for the all clear from his men that every shopper was down on the floor in front of him before giving the orders to proceed.

It was time.

* * *

"You, shut it! No friend of Tracy's will 'scape past us either."

"Try it." John growled. "No one threatens my friend and gets away with-" But their heated exchange was stopped abruptly by the sound of gunshots outside.

"GET DOWN!" John shouted immediately, pulling Virgil to the floor under the table, slightly difficult given their bags full of purchases.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked but when a voice bellowed out John put his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

There was a rush of footsteps and a few screams as people made no hurry in obeying. Virgil guessed the new voice belonged to someone with a gun in their hand and not someone trying to better the situation.

"Keep quiet." John whispered in his ear, Virgil only nodded in response as the threatening sound of booted feet hitting the floor made his heart hammer.

"Come on boys, I know you're still here. Come out wherever you are and I won't hurt you." The voice said with a smugness that made Virgil's blood run cold. Part of him was terrified, but he didn't let it show. He was too angry with whoever this was interrupting his night. Then again, was this karma catching up so soon?

The figure the voice belonged to found them all too easily and they were practically dragged to their feet and out the door into the Mall, but not before Virgil had had the gun pressed tightly to his head when John dared to ask what was going on.

When they emerged, Virgil discovered his night was well and truly ruined. The previously bustling shopping centre was deathly quiet; the shoppers sat in a crowd, cross-legged with their hands on their knees while more black-clad figures stood guard, each one in a balaclava hiding their identities. Briefly looking around, he saw more people being herded much like him and John and he spotted Frank Rhodes already in the crowd on the floor having made a run for it at the sight of the gun. If this was a hostage situation much like in the many films he'd seen then they would have to be deadly careful – anything could happen.

John said nothing as they were both roughly shoved to the floor at the back of the group, but gave the masked man a glare. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he studied their predicament, his mind racing. How long would they be here? What was going to happen? What were these people after? The bank he guessed. His suspicions were confirmed when the masked guy at the front, the leader he assumed, gave an order.

"Alright, we're go for the bank."

John watched as he and the men advanced on the bank a few shops behind where they sat. Taking advantage of the fact they'd been left pretty much unguarded, he chanced a conversation with his younger brother.

"You alright?" he whispered, Virgil nodded back. "I thought for a moment they'd come for us and us alone, but it seems they don't know who we are."

Virgil frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Virg. You know how well-known the name Tracy is, dad is a national hero and it's no secret we're rich. It just appears we're in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a potential nightmare."

"Shut it!" another masked man from their left called, having spotted them talking.

Then the men returned, pulling some hysterical employees from the bank. One woman was in floods of tears as she was screaming at the man that held her (they were obviously male by their voices and their bough and well-trained bodies, John had a hunch they were military, meaning they knew exactly what they were doing).

"Please! No-one here has access, we can't help you!" the woman cried. Dressed in a smart business dress and blazer with her shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a braid over one shoulder Virgil gasped as he recognised her. It was Mrs Parker, Dan's mum. He and Virgil should have been here together tonight. He quickly scanned the crowd for a sight of his best friend and felt better not being able to see him. Either Dan hadn't come or he'd already left.

"That's Dan's mom!" the artist hissed to his older brother.

"I know." John whispered back. "Is he here?"

"No I can't see him, must've gone home already." John nodded as he kept watching the scene before them. Virgil looked back too. These men wanted access to money but Mrs Parker was denying it saying they couldn't get into the safe. Virgil had no idea if she was telling the truth or not, but the men appeared to believe so, and it was an unanticipated flaw in their otherwise flawless plan.

"Then who has?" the leader demanded.

"I'm not telling you." Mrs Parker bravely replied, but instantly cowered when guns were pointed at her. She stepped back, her hands held up in surrender. "Okay okay!"

"Shit." John said quietly and Virgil shot him a questioning look. But John didn't answer as Dan's mom got here first.

"Jeff Tracy." She breathed.

That explained why John was worked up, then again the fact his father had a considerable share in the bank didn't surprise Virgil. What did surprise Virgil was what John had said earlier about not being recognised was surely not going to last much longer now they needed Jeff Tracy. But that was only down to the men not recognising them.

"Well contact Tracy now and get him here pronto!"

"He's most likely away on business." Mrs Parker replied calmly.

What Virgil didn't anticipate was someone willingly giving him up, as Frank Rhodes took the opportunity to right then. Standing up and pointing straight at Virgil, he shouted as loud as he could.

"His son's here, Virgil Tracy, he's over there!"

* * *

**. . .**

To be continued

**What did I say about cliffhangers? Oh well. Next chapter up very soon!**


	5. They're our Brothers, We're all Coming

**So after three different versions this is the one I'm the happiest with. I really can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews people, they are highly valued and adored! Cheers, muchly. And especially for Pyre: chocolate virtual cookies for everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Back at the Tracy house, it was pandemonium. Once Gordon had checked himself that Virgil was nowhere to be seen as Alan had said, he'd gone straight to Scott, regardless of what he'd said earlier about letting him rest. His eldest brother would never have forgiven him if he'd been left to sleep whilst two of his brothers were missing. Yes, not one but two. When Alan went to find John he returned in tears again as he bawled that their other blond brother had disappeared too.

The prankster then made the mistake of turning on the TV in Scott's room as it came up with a newsflash from the ten pm news. Scott just sat and stared.

_KANSAS MALL UNDER SEIGE. POLICE SUSPECT UP TO 200 SHOPPERS AND STAFF HELD HOSTAGE._

As the words scrolled along the bottom of the screen, the camera showed an aerial shot of the Mall, apparently closed as with the metal shutters down you couldn't see inside. But it was Friday night, and Scott knew for a fact it was open late.

"Three guesses where Virg and Johnny are, Gords." He sighed, before his big brother instinct kicked in. John and Virgil were in there he just knew; it was just too much of a coincidence, them going missing and for this to happen.

He also knew John would keep Virgil safe, but Scott couldn't get through his head how they had ended up there. It appeared Virgil had somehow forced the second eldest to take him out, but as he chewed that idea over he dismissed it. He knew Virgil wouldn't disobey him which left him with John, obviously having taken matters into his own hands following their conversation earlier. He made a mental note to have a stern word with the astronomy nut later, but right now all that mattered to him was their safety.

He cursed himself for not clearing things up with his middle brother earlier. Instead, he'd been stubborn and just left Virgil alone and all of them had done their own things that evening. If they'd all been together like a regular Friday, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

"_Over to our reporter Jen who is on the scene. Jen, what exactly can you tell us?"_

The female reporter was stood with the Mall entrance in the background. Sirens were flashing and distant voices could be heard as the emergency services discussed the situation.

"_Well to be quite honest no one knows a big deal about what is going on inside the shopping centre behind me. Witnesses have told how they saw black-clad figures storm inside; this was at nine o'clock this evening. Gunshots were heard but the security shutters were brought down and police can find no evidence of a disturbance through CCTV cameras but speculation is armed robbery. All inside communications have been disabled so police out here are powerless to help. The best they can hope for is someone from the inside making contact."_

After switching off the television and thinking for a few seconds, Scott came to the decision that they had no choice but to notify their father. This was an emergency so all arguments be damned.

He didn't even knock, just barged into the study and came right out with the situation. John and Virgil were in danger and something needed to be done. It was out of Scott's hands and the seventeen year old knew it was probably out of Jeff Tracy's hands too, but they had to try something. Scott was grateful to the fact that his father immediately cut the business meeting he was having via the monitor with someone called Hackenbacker and jumped straight into action.

"Where did you last see them? Are you sure they're in there?"

"I haven't seen Virgil since I dropped him home. He was with Gordon and Alan watching a film before he headed to his room. But I was with John a few hours ago before I went to bed. It was Alan who discovered they were missing; it appears John snuck Virg out of the house. Virg was supposed to be at the Mall with his friend tonight anyway, I'm certain John's taken him."

Jeff looked at his three remaining sons before replying. "Okay. Scott, you stay here and look after Alan and Gordon. I'll go down there and see if there's anything I can do."

As Scott shook his head ready to protest, Alan ran into their father's arms. Jeff picked him up and hugged him fiercely back.

"We wanna save Virg and Johnny too daddy!"

"You can't expect us to sit here and not know what's going on, dad. They're our brothers." Gordon chipped in.

"We're all coming." Scott agreed.

"Alright." He nodded before turning to the eldest. "Scott just so you know, I will do anything and everything in my power to get John and Virgil home safe. That goes for all of you; you're my boys and I love you all so much. I'm sorry I've made things difficult since your mom died and I'm truly sorry for not seeing how I've hurt you sooner." Seeing the sincere look of worry and desperation in his father's eyes, Scott didn't argue but nodded back, "I know."

"Your mom wouldn't want this and from now on I will be the dad I'm supposed to be and that's a promise. Now, lets go rescue John and Virgil."

But before they could exit the study, the phone rang. As Alan was in Jeff's arms Scott answered it, and nearly dropped it when he heard his middle brother's voice. Putting it on speaker he held it out so everyone in the room could hear.

"_This is Virgil Grissom Tracy calling from the Blue Hills Mall am I speaking to my father?"_

His voice was calm and steady, but Scott detected a slight tremble. There was no doubt Virgil was being forced to say whatever demands he was about to make. Scott's fists clenched as he prayed silently to whoever was listening that nothing would happen to him.

"Yes Virgil, I'm here." Dad answered immediately. "Are you alright?"

"_You are required to come here immediately to withdraw a total of ten million dollars, no less, from your safe to be exchanged for the lives of everyone here, including me. You will not I repeat not notify the police or anyone else of this information, you come alone else there will be consequences. A representative will meet you in the staff car park; use the maintenance entrance down Kimble Avenue and code 36J to activate the door. You have until the end of the hour to arrive. Is that understood?"_

"Understood, son. I'm on my way."

"_Better beat it, Tracy." _A different voice called down the line before it was disconnected.

"What happens now?" Gordon asked after a few seconds silence, a frown etched on his face from what he'd just heard and Scott could feel the same expression on his own face.

"I'll go alone like they've asked. Scott you follow in your car with Alan and Gordon but wait outside with the police and inform them of the situation. Act like you've overheard the conversation and you know what I'm doing."

"You got it, dad."

Alan however clung to his father even tighter when Scott tried to extract him from his arms. "Come on sprout, dad knows what he's doing. He's an army man remember? He's a hero; he'll get them out."

"And Johnny?" the six year old asked, his lower lip trembling. "Where's Johnny?"

"I bet he's right beside him don't you worry." But in spite of himself, the teen pilot did worry as he watched his father set off ahead and he strapped Alan into the booster seat in the back of his car minutes later. There had been no mention or indication that John was even there. Virgil had said 'me' not 'us', which gnawed at the eldest Tracy's insides the entire journey to the Mall.

Something was wrong. Just what the hell had happened to John?

* * *

**. . .**

To be continued

**[Is that a nicer chapter ending, as we all know what's happened to John, kinda? He's there, but he's just not officially John Tracy. Yet…  
****I hope this change of POV worked, I wanted the phone call's reaction from someone in the family and not Virgil. Back to Virg next chap though. And just for the record, they are real places in Kansas I've used (Manhattan I believe) which I have never visited myself but have only researched online, so apologies if nothing adds up.]**


	6. Brothers in Peril

**[Special thanks to my Guest reviewer who I can't reply to personally. Hi neighbour! ;) How you doing? Do you mind if I have a name from you so it's more personal? Otherwise I'll have to give you a nickname much like Virg gives our gang in a short while… (by the way guys, I don't own it of course!) No don't worry that wasn't a threat, I'd hate to offend any of my wonderful reviewers for doing such a marvellous job! So Neighbour, thanks again – this update is for you hope you like!]**

* * *

Chapter Six

"_Understood, son. I'm on my way." _

Virgil nodded even though he knew his father couldn't see but before he could say anything else the phone was snatched away from where it had been held out in front of him, on speaker so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Better beat it, Tracy." The leader spat into it before hanging up. Virgil allowed himself to sag somewhat in relief. His father was coming for them. He had no doubt Scott would be with him too, at least as much as he could without being discovered. Virgil hoped so anyway, but there was a gnawing in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his family. His dad was going to put himself in danger (as who knew what these men would do to him when he arrived?) in order to get everyone trapped in here out safe and sound. He felt a surge of pride towards his father but also worry. He desperately hoped nothing would happen.

After Frank Rhodes had proclaimed to the world that Virgil was there with them and could be used as a means of guarantee the invaders would receive the money, the artist had been seized. Hauled to his feet and all but dragged to the front of the crowd, Virgil made sure to shoot Rhodes a glare and looking at the crowd around him, many of the public were doing the same. Many if not all of them knew both Virgil and John and indeed the rest of the Tracy clan, some having greeted them throughout the evening, were pulling together to protect both of Jeff Tracy's sons from harm.

Once at the front his hands had been bound behind his back so he couldn't struggle and was held in a tight grip by one of the men, and forced to his knees with a gun trained on his head. The leader, Virgil decided to nickname him Bane on account of his masked appearance, height and annoying intimidation, began briskly giving him instructions before demanding he give Jeff Tracy's phone number.

Although Gordon was the comic book enthusiast Virgil had the grasp of a few characters when he'd been forced to listen to his younger brother recount word for word his favourite stories. That, and the feature films he'd seen he'd actually quite enjoyed. The villain Bane had always stuck out to him, masked mystery, dangerous and frightening, and so for the sake of naming the leader of this horrendous money-grabbing gang (or League of Assassins which sprang to mind) he chose him. The leader himself was not nearly as muscly and the effect was slightly ruined by the bright blue human eyes visible, but it was otherwise a pretty good likeness.

So Bane had demanded his father's phone number and Virgil had been forced to repeat the words as instructed. Once the phone had been snatched away before he could add any personal message he was then hauled to his feet again, which was painful given he was pulled by his elbows.

"Right, we're gonna have to put you somewhere else while we deal with your daddy." Bane snapped, shoving him away from the crowd for emphasis.

"Leave him alone! Jeff Tracy will have your heads for this!" a female voice called from where she was being held by another Assassin nearby. It was Mrs Parker. Virgil was thrown to the floor again; landing on his back but ignored the pain that shot through his left arm as he watched Bane advance on her instead.

"No lady. He's gonna get us what we want, considerably faster. You shut your mouth and keep quiet." And with that he backhanded her across the face leading her to fall to the floor. In response Virgil managed to get to his feet, a difficulty as he kept overbalancing with his hands behind him, and scurried over to where Mrs Parker had fallen and was rubbing her cheek where a vicious bruise was already forming.

"Mrs Parker, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me Virgil dear, you just make sure you look after yourself." she replied softly with a smile. "I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were here. Dan said you couldn't come as you were grounded - he came to see me earlier but went home to help the babysitter with Joey."

Virgil frowned at her, puzzled but they were interrupted.

"Oi, enough chatter you two!" Bane shouted, returning Virgil to his feet before demanding in his face. "You tell me the truth now, got me? Are there any other Tracys here I should know about, huh? None of your brat brothers here with you tonight?"

Thankful for small mercies, the fact Rhodes hadn't caught on to John's identity, Virgil glowered back. So far he had avoided John's eye, not wanting to give him away but right now their eyes made contact for a split second before Virgil replied calmly. "No. It's just me, I just came with a friend."

Bane and his gang of Assassins looked expectantly at the crowd as if they magically expected someone to give himself up. The one who'd brought John and Virgil from the shop nodded, confirming Virgil's story.

"Okay. Red and Leaf lock him in one of the offices in the bank," He ordered, gesturing to the two nearest masked men. "Jeff Tracy will have to earn you back, boy."

As Virgil began to be led away in the direction of the bank, his mind racing, a voice made him and the men holding him stop and turn. A very familiar voice.

"Wait!"

"Shut it, boy! Sit down!" Bane shouted and the man who'd escorted them in the first place went over to make him sit. But John stood his ground, on his feet with his hands raised by his shoulders in a show of surrender.

"I'm John Glenn Tracy, Virgil's brother."

Virgil sighed and looked at the floor in defeat. He should have known.

"Well well Virgie, make a habit of lying to your peers do we?" Bane taunted, and 'Red' and 'Leaf' either side of him sniggered. "Grab the blonde and lock them together and guard them, the more the merrier."

Unlike Virgil, John didn't struggle as he too was seized and led towards the bank. Once inside they were placed into an office (labelled **'Mrs J. Parker. Branch Manager.' **which didn't do anything to brighten Virgil's spirits) with no outside windows. The door was locked behind them and the blind on the door window was left open for the guards to keep an eye on them. Looking around there was a desk with a computer at the back of the room, surrounded by four padded chairs, a filing cabinet stood against the wall to the right nearest the door while on the opposite side of the room was a locked metal cupboard.

After John had untied Virgil's hands, who sat cradling his left one, there was definitely some damage but he couldn't tell what, the artist rounded on him.

"Nice one John. You could've done something a hell of a lot more useful if you hadn't given yourself up! You could have told someone outside what was going on!"

"They wouldn't have let anybody go until the deal was secured." John bit back, albeit calmly.

"You watch, they'll let the general crowd out now as they're no longer needed. I alone was more valuable than all of them but with two of us here together now they might as well open up the place again! This gang, whoever they are, can't be touched as long as they've got us! When you got outside with everyone else you could have given the police better information, everyone else would have panicked."

"I couldn't let them take you alone, Virg, even if dad is on his way meaning this will be all over soon. Besides, Scott would have had my head if he found out I'd abandoned you, and I'd never do that in a million years."

"You think they know we're here?"

"Virgil you know Scott has this big brother sense that lets him know when we're in trouble. He would have noticed we were missing and after frantically searching for us would have had to tell dad. Then there's the phone call you made which I bet they all heard in which case despite your pleas otherwise Scotty is right outside with the cops while dad comes to rescue us. Of course they know we're here!"

"I hope so." Virgil replied, walking over to lean against the desk, hands by his sides resting on the edge. The wrong decision as it aggravated his wrist again and he winced, drawing it away as though he'd been burned.

"You alright?" John asked.

He nodded back. "Yeah, just fell awkwardly earlier. Just a sprain though I think." His brother nodded in response, satisfied Virgil hadn't been too badly damaged. Then what Dan's mom had said after he'd sustained the injury sprang to his mind and he frowned. "John, Jane said Dan was here earlier."

"So what? She said he'd left. If he was here he'd have been caught like the rest of us."

"I know, just let me finish. It's what she said after that got me. She said he'd gone to help the babysitter with Joey." He looked pointedly at his older brother, eyebrows raised. John however didn't catch on.

"What's wrong with that Virg?" He asked wearily.

"John, Dan is fourteen and Joey is older than Scott. They don't need a babysitter!"

That got John's attention. "So you think she was being cryptic? On purpose?" he asked, realisation setting in.

"Yes!" Virgil exclaimed. "He never left, he's still here somewhere. He must have hid!"

Knowing the Parkers had somehow managed to outsmart Bane and his cronies filled Virgil with a sense of joy and relief. They had the advantage, or at least an ace up their sleeve. The icing on the cake was when they heard a muffled groggy shout from the locked metal cupboard in the corner of the office.

"Virgil? Virgil is that you?"

Virgil glanced at John with a satisfied smirk. They had a way out.

* * *

**. . .**

**To be continued**


	7. Dan's Tale

_**[Ahh it's good to be back! I hope your Christmases were as fun-filled as mine - mega thanks to all of you who read my festive oneshot as well by the way! Wishing you all a very happy new year, I hope 2014 brings many exciting times for you all!**_

_**To any readers in the US who are currently dealing with the wrath of Mother Nature right now you are in my thoughts! I hope things clear up soon and you all stay safe and warm! I'm a Geography student so you can imagine how much of a field day we're having in lessons as we're currently studying Climate Change, jeez the irony! Here in the UK we're only dealing with storms and flood warnings (fellow UK residents I hope you are safe and well also!) I sure wouldn't fancy the risk of frostbite just from stepping outside my front door! So big love and hugs from me :)**_

_**Big apologies to Esmée, honey I'm sorry for not recognising you as my Guest for the previous chap! I dove into a corner and repeatedly bashed my head against the wall for being so silly. And apologies also for an item on your wishlist being delayed, aww man! :( ***__**holds out arms waiting for handcuffs**__*** Better late then never? Hope you had a magical Christmas dear neighbour!]**_

**_Yes I am experimenting with my OC here, please let me know what you think! _**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dan Parker stirred to the sound of distant voices. He hadn't even realised he'd dozed off. Raising his head slowly the first thing that hit him was the pain from his screaming limbs, the small width of the cabinet forcing him to have his knees pressed up tightly against his chest as he sat on the floor. Just how long had he been asleep? He didn't own a watch and his phone was still in the process of being repaired after he'd foolishly dropped it out of a tree in his back garden two days ago. Brilliant.

Then images of what had happened at some point earlier flashed across his brain. The Mall. Guns. Screams. Mom shoving him into the cupboard. Locked in. Must keep silent.

His heart was racing. Where was she? Was she okay? What the hell was going on?

Putting his head in his hands he chewed over the events of the day.

"_We're still on for tonight, right?" Virgil Tracy greeted him as they entered the school. They'd known each other practically since kindergarten, the artist's quiet nature and love of painting instantly drawing Dan to him. Although he knew he was nowhere__** near**__ as talented as the middle Tracy, it was still an escape he enjoyed. He remembered other five-year-old kids attempting to befriend him while firing questions about his famous astronaut father only served them no response in return. Dan had been one of few to actually bond with Virgil for true friendship rather than to meet ex-Air Force Colonel and lunar astronaut Jefferson Tracy, though he couldn't deny he'd been pretty nervous the first time he'd been round to the Tracy household._

"_Of course." Dan replied with a grin. "I just need more pencils, then we're heading to the football store. I need to grab this season's shirt for Joey's birthday next week."_

_Virgil gave him an incredulous look. "You know it's the middle of the season right?"_

_He shrugged. "Yeah I know, but he's been badgering me for weeks. Funny really, he never used to be a fan but I think it has everything to do with his latest girrrlfriend." He drawled before giving a chuckle as they walked along the maze of corridors._

"_That's Megan Winters, in Scotty's year right? I think she's been round our place a few times."_

"_Yepp, that's the girl. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen a teenaged girl so enthusiastic about football before. FIGHTING, EVER FIGHTING FOR A WILDCAT VICTORY! GOOOOO STATE!" He sang, punching his fist into the air in mock support. "Nahh it's because her older brother plays Centre for the team so she has a reason. But Joey's never set foot in a football stadium until two months ago!"_

_Virgil clapped him on the back. "Trust me, boys in love do anything to impress the girl of their dreams."_

_Dan scoffed. "Yeah, who'd have thought future Air Force star Scott Tracy would ever willingly take up something like knitting!" He said, grinning at Virgil so he knew he was joking._

"_Oh Gords is __**never**__ gonna let him live that down!" Virgil was laughing so hard he was clutching his side, and Dan joined in. Having been the subject of Virgil's younger brother's pranks before, he felt sympathy for the eldest. "Grandma was more than pleased to teach him!"_

"_So what are you getting later?"_

"_Quite a few things actually. I have a list; sketch pads, paints, pastels and canvas. And I wouldn't mind a nosy round the music shop. Then Gordon wants me to pick up some new goggles and John's after the latest astronomy book."_

"_You just don't stop do ya, you Tracys?" Dan replied, shaking his head and smiling in awe. His only real hobby was tennis and that was just for leisure. _

_Virgil had won the interstate art exhibition in sixth grade earning him quite a bit of national fame, and was also due to take his grade eight piano exam in the coming months. When Dan, or anyone for that matter, asked Virgil if he was considering art or music college as a future he always declined, saying they were just hobbies. Even at thirteen Virgil already had an idea where he was headed. He was fascinated by the medical sciences and Dan put that down to constantly looking out for four brothers. He'd thought he and Joey were close, but that was nothing after seeing how close knit the Tracy boys were._

_They were all gifted at something too. For eleven-year-old Gordon it was swimming, who even now was nearing the level to qualify for Olympic team training, the press referred to him in every aquatic sport report nowadays. John the second eldest could speak five different languages and was pretty much a technology genius, and Scott was heading to Yale next fall while simultaneously training for a top-notch position in the Air Force. _

_Listing all that down in his head made the Tracy boys seem a bit overwhelming but Dan knew precisely otherwise. They were all ordinary boys with exceptional talents, all polite, bright and non judgmental, contrary to the press claims of them being spoilt, money loving and led astray by their father's fame. He got on with all of Virgil's brother well, and Dan knew for a fact that Jeff Tracy loved his sons dearly, and had brought them up with morals just like any other good parent. _

_Virgil had confided in him that things weren't exactly perfect though and hadn't been since Lucy's death during their skiing holiday in Valais over two years previous. Dan's family had helped out the Tracys as often as they could in the aftermath, knowing what it felt like to be a single parented family – Dan's father had left his mother when he was five - the grief tearing an obvious rift within the family of six. It wasn't common knowledge that seventeen-year-old Scott had pretty much taken charge of his brothers, as Jeff had shut himself off. But Dan checked up on Virgil pretty much every day and he assured him that things were okay._

_First lesson of the day was maths, which put him in a bad mood as none of the questions made any sense to him. Art however second lesson, was quite eventful and was sure to be a lesson none present would forget for a long while. _

_As ninth graders, they were beginning mock examination prep ready for the spring. Everyone had their own two-seater desk in the class, and Dan sat behind Virgil on the right hand side of the rectangular spacious room. Their teacher Mr Johnson had left them to get on with their own work and was busying himself at his desk, and Dan and Virgil had been conversing happily whilst drawing, painting and colouring._

_Just after half way through the lesson Virgil headed to the back of the class to add more paint colours to his resource tile – a completely ordinary occurrence when the artist was concentrating. From across the classroom he could hear Gary Steelton gloating loudly to the rest of the class about how much of a waste of time the lesson was. _

"_I don't need drawing lessons to break a face in when I become a champion!"_

"_No one's better than Steel Man!"_

"_Give me an opponent's face and I'll happily decorate it with my fist!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Dan ignored the taunts. The idiot thought he was above everybody else around him and didn't need to bother in school because he'd become a famous boxer, and who needed an education to beat people up? Certainly not Gary, who proved his point day in day out picking on students at random in the high school. Unfortunately, Virgil Tracy had become one of his favourite targets he visited again and again. Not the type to physically fight back, Virgil was mincemeat every time Steelton chose to bully him – practically a delicacy in his opinion._

_Glancing back over at the idiot's table with the intention of shooting a glare, Dan saw it vacant. Surprised, he scanned the room only to be greeted with the sight of Virgil turning around from the paint stock and heading back his way. By the shape of his mouth he was humming a tune, eyes absently flitting around the room. Dan spotted Gary making his way to the back, presumably to top up his resource tile too (he never dared to openly start an incident with Virgil in front of a teacher) up the same aisle of desks Virgil was heading down._

_Almost as if Gary's presence had made itself known in Virgil's mind before his eyes registered it, Virgil's foot chose that moment to slip slightly on the floor causing him to flail his arms in front of him to prevent landing in a heap on the floor. Unable to keep hold of the lightweight ceramic tile, it flew out of his hand, the liquid paint coming loose. Time seemed to slow down dramatically as Dan watched the paint and the tile hit Steelton in the chest, causing his white shirt to be coloured like the rainbow._

_For Virgil's part, the teen merely stared wide-eyed at what he'd just let happen. The rest of the class however, erupted in laughter. No one would have ever dared to actually show Gary up like that intentionally, least of all Virgil. But the fact that it had happened, even by accident, sent even Virgil sniggering._

"_It was hilarious, admit it Virge!" Dan congratulated him an hour later as they headed to lunch. They'd just had science which, thank God, Steelton wasn't in, not possessing the brain power required to be placed in the top level class._

"_I honestly didn't mean to, but it did feel good." Virgil admitted. "I'm just worried it's the motive he needs to come after me again, and I don't think it'll be pretty."_

_Dan had to agree with him there. The news had already sprung around like wildfire, as it wasn't very often that one of his victims got the upper hand on Gary Steelton, even if it was accidental._

"_Ooomph!" Gary let out as he walked into Virgil, who for some reason had stopped in his tracks. They were in one of the side corridors off the main drag near the language block and it was practically empty. However looking around Virgil, he discovered just what had made his friend stop._

_Steelton was stood, flanked by three of his gang, a menacing look on his face as his eyes flashed dangerously. Before he could stop him Virgil had double backed and ran, with Gary close on his tail in a second. Knowing he'd never keep up with them Dan decided to get help before anything too drastic happened. Most if not all the teachers would be in the staff room during lunch break so he immediately headed there. Ten minutes later he'd informed the staff room of what he'd seen and suspected, the teachers taking him seriously knowing what Steelton was capable of and split up to search for the boys. Dan was told to head to the Principal's office to recall his side of the incident and wait there until further notice. _

_He was still there when one of the eleventh grade English teachers flew in and said an ambulance was on its way as a student was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, barely 100metres from her classroom. Dan had initially panicked thinking it was Virgil but was assured his best friend was okay, only sporting a bruised cheek and on his way over here. Scott Tracy was to be contacted take the thirteen-year-old home, even if he was in the middle of his pilot test away from school._

_At that point Dan was shooed back to afternoon classes. But it wasn't the same without Virgil and his mood gradually clouded. Students coming up to him and bombarding him with questions about the incident made his sour demeanour even worse, and he was practically depressed as he entered his house later remembering he was supposed to be heading to the Mall later that evening._

_After a tea of pizza with Joey, a phone call to the Tracy house confirmed his suspicions of Virgil being grounded. He'd attempted to call Virgil's mobile but it had just gone to voicemail. Either it had been confiscated, or the young artist just wanted some space. _

_After what felt like hours of simply flicking channels aimlessly on the TV, Dan decided to head to the Mall anyway. His mom worked late Friday nights at the local branch of the national bank so he could go and talk to her for a bit before he headed to do his shopping._

_It was around half eight when he'd finally persuaded Joey to drive him up to the Mall, with a firm promise of paying him back by bringing him home a box of cookies, Dan headed straight to the bank. Enquiring at reception he was lead straight into his mom's office as she was presently unoccupied._

"_Daniel sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked as she warmly embraced him. "Is Virgil not with you?"_

"_No mom, there was an incident with Gary and he got grounded. But I needed to pick up a few things anyway so Joey gave me a lift."_

"_It's a bit late though don't you think? I'd expected you to be gone before now."_

"_Well at first I put off coming alone without Virgil, but I just couldn't stand sitting home bored out of my head."_

"_Well take a seat, would you like anything to drink? I'm sure I could get Babs to make you a hot chocolate?"_

"_No I'm fine, thanks mom." Dan smiled as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Looking round the room he pulled a face at how bare the room was. The walls were just plain white with absolutely no decoration and the only furniture in the room apart from the desk and chairs was a large metal cupboard in the far corner and a three-drawer wide three-drawer high filing cabinet. He couldn't help but think his mom needed to add some colour._

"_The office isn't quite the same as home is it?" she asked with a tight-lipped smile. "I find colours distracting while I'm working, whereas at home I'm free to relax. Are you going to get on with your shopping? I'd hate you to stay out too late. I'd let you stay but I'm due to have a client just before nine."_

_They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then a brunette woman younger than his mom popped her head through the door._

"_Everything alright, Babs?"_

_Babs eyed Dan briefly before turning back to his mom. "Jane, I couldn't help but notice you have your son with you. I was wondering if I could borrow him for a few minutes to help me move some files?"_

_Mom looked like she was going to argue but she nodded at the young woman and smiling at him. "Sure. Make sure you behave Daniel."_

"_I will, mom." He assured her, following Babs into a nearby storage room full of filing cabinets._

"_These are just old records that we're in the process of transferring to the monitors with the aid of the newest upgrade from Tracy Enterprises. As Jeff Tracy himself pretty much owns this branch you'd think it would have come earlier, don't you think?"_

"_Jeff Tracy?" Dan asked, making sure he'd heard clearly._

"_You know him?" Babs asked, beginning to empty drawers of the files and placing them in a trolley._

"_I know one of his sons better – Virgil – but yeah, I'm a friend of the family."_

"_Wow, lucky you. Is he as nice in person as people round here say he is? The press make out that he's up his own arse and his kids are the same."_

_Dan raised his eyebrows at her in shock. "For your information, Jeff Tracy and his boys are just about the most considerate bunch of people I've ever had the privilege to meet."_

"_Well, as you appear to be a reliable source I won't listen to rumours in the future. Right, I think I have enough files for now, you can get back to your mom." She dismissed with a forced smile._

_Once back in his Jane Parker's office Dan was just about to say farewell and head off to the shops when a distant sound reached his ears. A sound he'd heard one too many times from the amount of action films he watched, but had never heard in real life ever before._

_Gunshots._

_He stood blinking, wondering if he'd just been hearing things but that changed when his mom was instantly out of her seat. There was a look of panic on his face as she made her way towards him in a flash. Dan could now hear screams and shouts coming from within the Mall._

"_Dan, in the cupboard NOW!" she shouted at him, all but pushing him forward. He didn't get a chance to say a word before he was being shoved sideways onto the metal floor. There was barely enough room for him to sit and his head just missed the shelf above him by centimetres. _

"_Mom!" He shouted as the cupboard was shut and locked – he could hear the jangle of keys._

"_Sorry Daniel, Mommy loves you. Just stay there and keep silent!" _

_Minutes or hours had passed and he'd just been left alone. But exhaustion had eventually taken over and he'd drifted off to sleep._

"I know, just let me finish. It's what she said after that got me. She said he'd gone to help the babysitter with Joey."

Wait, what? The voices invaded his thoughts bringing him back to the present. Come to think of it, he was sure he recognised it.

"What's wrong with that Virg?" Another voice asked.

Virg? Blinking his eyes to rid make himself more alert, he became aware of the voices speaking in the room

"John, Dan is fourteen and Joey is older than Scott. They don't need a babysitter!"

So he recognised the voice, and the voice seemed to know him. It took a few more seconds for his brain to process it but when it did and realisation set in, he sat up straighter.

"Virgil? Virgil is that you?" he called.

There was a second's silence before he got a reply.

"Dan! Are you alright?"

Sagging in relief, he called back to his friend. "Yeah Virge, just great. Hey what was that about a babysitter?"

* * *

Jeff Tracy drummed the steering wheel as he made his way through the streets of Manhattan Kansas as fast as he could. Anger was welling up inside of him and was threatening to engulf him. Anger at himself and the way he'd treated his boys. Anger at the agonisingly slow speed of the traffic. Anger at every single red light. But most of all, anger at the men who were currently holding two of his beloved sons hostage. Well, definitely one. It had been Virgil speaking on the phone but what about John? Had he escaped? Was he hiding? Or was he being held separately? Were any of them hurt?

Forcing his mind back to the road to prevent horrible thoughts accumulating, he gasped and swerved violently to avoid an oncoming car. Obeying Virgil's instructions he stuck to the backstreets only. Within minutes he'd arrived at the staff entrance, which for some unknown reason wasn't cordoned. Parking half-heartedly he raced out of the vehicle and headed for the door. As promised, there was a keypad lock on there. Taking a deep breath before punching in the code 36J, there was a soft click and the lock was released allowing Jeff to open the door.

Upon stepping inside the darkened building he was seized by two black-clad figures, both with slim and stoic builds but about the same height and with balaclavas to conceal their identities. After checking that he was indeed alone, the figures marched him away, all the while Jeff praying that he'd find his John and Virgil unharmed when this was all over.

* * *

. . .

To be continued.


	8. Recollections, Part 1

**Yes this is really happening, two chapters in the space of five days! Thank Esmée for that, she threatened to seek me out and steal my laptop! (Am I the only writer who has some kind of bond with their laptop & precious fanfic files which means I literally have to take it everywhere with me or I'll be left with a gaping hole in my chest? Yes? Oh okay then… *****hides*****)  
**

**Time I explored Scott's rather volatile mind and explained some more background stuff that's only been briefly mentioned so far, so prepare for plenty of angst! This chap was waaaaay too long so I've split it into two, Scott now and Jeff next – once I started I couldn't stop! I just sincerely hope it's not overdone…**

**I'M ON 30 REVIEWS AFTER JUST SEVEN CHAPTERS! THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! :D**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Scott guided his car off the slip road and onto the freeway, all the while forcing his foot not to slam itself down on the floor. Just another mile to go until he could help. As much as he wanted to go storming in like a madman and rescue John and Virgil, he knew it really wouldn't help matters and was probably futile. That was dad's job, and Scott had lost sight of his Porsche pretty much as soon as they'd set off minutes ago. He had his own job to do; looking after Alan and Gordon while telling the police what they didn't yet know – that his dad was about to throw himself into the brunt of events to save the day.

Sighing but unable to relax, he smiled tightly at his father's actions as he drove closer and closer to Manhattan and the Mall.

He loved his dad with all his heart, as any child should. But Scott couldn't help feeling a surge of anger and frustration towards the man who hadn't been fully present in the lives of his younger brothers over the last two years. Families were supposed to deal with tragedies together. Find strength and comfort in each other as they dealt with the grief of losing something, some_one_, so dear to them.

Scott missed his mom so so much. Three years was nothing on his near eighteen years of age. So as clear as day he could picture her - her smile, her flowery apron she always wore when she cooked dinner, all the little details like that. He missed being able to talk to her about every little fear, every little worry he had, and she always listened and was always able to give him some sort of advice.

But now? It was all on him. With her gone it had been up to him to comfort his brothers and tell them why mom was never coming home – his dad hadn't even managed _that_ task. Afterwards it had been all up to him to calm four-year-old Alan's nightmares, quell Gordon's fears of going outside in the winter and help as best he could with ten-year-old Virgil's insomnia.

His three youngest brothers had actually been in the avalanche with their mom. Dad had taken Scott and John up onto the big slopes for the day while Lucy stayed back at their lodge with Al, Virg and Gords. Virgil had begged to come too but he was too young for the larger slopes, they were too steep for an inexperienced ten-year-old.  
But their mom had cheered the artist right up promising hot chocolate, snowman building, and then Virg could draw and paint pictures of the view from the lounge window.

Blinking back tears, Scott could still remember that day like it was yesterday. They'd been at the very top of the slopes up in the mountains of Valais, Switzerland when the avalanche started. There'd been this deep rumbling noise, prompting the siren to be sounded up on the mountain for everyone to evacuate. They'd even seen the huge mound of snow cascading down a nearby peak as fast as pyroclastic flow from a volcano, unstoppable and equally as deadly. Knowing it was headed in the direction of the small resort where they were staying dad had ignored the warnings and whisked the two eldest away immediately, desperate to reach his wife and children. But by the time they'd got to their resort, where the wall of snow had finally lost energy and come to a halt, their lodge and surrounding gardens was one of many completely buried. Working frantically with the emergency services, Scott had dug ferociously despite the numbness of his hands, refusing to believe his three little brothers and mom were gone. He was their eldest brother he was supposed to protect them, he couldn't fail he just couldn't!

He'd actually pulled both Virgil and Gordon out, the two clinging to each other for warmth and dear life, tears frozen on their grazed and friction-burnt cheeks. And Scott had clung to both of them as he cried tears of joy before handing them over to the paramedics. Virgil had sustained a dislocated left shoulder and Gordon a fractured right leg, as well as many cuts and bruises.

Their father meanwhile had had worse luck, he'd found mom. Scott thought he'd never forget the cry of despair emitted from Jeff's lips that signalled the outcome of his own search. When he'd broken free from the paramedic holding him back Scott had sprinted over. Dad had been on his knees cradling a barely alive Alan to his chest who'd been in mom's arms - she'd been taken from the world protecting their baby brother and her youngest son. As mom was dug out of the snow, Allie was given an oxygen mask and rushed away in an ambulance as he was beginning to show symptoms of hypothermia. Jeff had accompanied them, running a hand through Alan's golden hair while Scott cradled Virgil and John sat with a silent Gordon. Six days they'd spent in that foreign hospital. That had been the worst six days of their lives.

Scott felt the anger flowing through him again. When they were back in Kansas, had their dad comforted them in any way? Cuddled a crying Alan and slept beside him to ward away the night terrors? Ground up sleeping tablets into Virgil's glass of milk to ensure he had a proper night's sleep? Had he helped Scott himself to deal with his grief instead of allowing him to bottle it up in the face of his brothers?

No.

That first year Jeff Tracy had become a pathetic excuse for a father. When Scott woke up at six thirty every morning to make sure his younger brothers had their breakfast and their pack-ups all sorted, and their uniforms ready, Jeff was either already busy in his study or had left the house completely to attend some business conference. And when Scott went to bed in the early hours of the morning after completing next days homework, after spending the evening taking his brothers out to their various out of school activities and doing laundry and cooking, Jeff never seemed to notice. All Scott wanted was for their father to come back to them, yet it wasn't happening.

Consequently, Scott's straight-A average in high school began to slip. He'd be too exhausted during the day to concentrate, or he'd even snap at the smallest comments he heard in the corridors and be sent home. It wasn't out of attention, he tried his damn hardest to appear as though everything was all right with his family whilst at school. Scratch that, looking back of course it was out of attention – he'd wanted his father to notice. Plus, incidents with his younger brothers didn't do much to keep up appearances. Gordon got into trouble more often than not for starting fights - actual physical fights in the primary school playground when any kid said anything insensitive about their own parents.

Virgil had suffered mercilessly at the hands of Gary Steelton and had done since, the kid who had caused his middle brother to be sent home again just hours earlier. As Virgil hadn't been sleeping during the night, he had no energy to fight back. Scott, being the protective older brother, had tried to intervene but Virgil had forbidden it, as he wanted to fight his own battles. Scott had just informed the teachers, but nothing formal was done to discipline the bully. Virgil was suffering so bad that he never once touched the piano, his keyboard or his art sets for over a year after the avalanche.

John had just withdrawn into himself, spending even more time on his own than usual. Either finding escape in fiction books or up in the stars far out to space. But that changed when Scott found he couldn't hide his emotions from his immediate younger brother, the teen pilot needing someone to vent his emotions out to. After that the two of them had fought to keep the house functioning as normally as possible. John had only been twelve what the hell had he ever done to deserve that responsibility?!

Alan had been the ultimate glue that kept Scott sane, the four year old blissfully unaware of the emotional turmoil of his family, and had prevented Scott from cracking. The child had seemed to be the only one to have escaped emotional damage (other than the nightmares). He picked up on his older brothers' distress and tried in his own innocent way to cheer them up and comfort them, something they all couldn't help but appreciate.

Then things hit rock bottom for Scott. Despite the false pretences he fought so hard to maintain, his school grades boldly evident on paper to all of his teachers gave the game away. Before he'd been on track for a promising future – Yale and Harvard standard, not to mention the rumours flying about the Air Force – but with so much responsibility suddenly piled on his shoulders, the teen's academic performance had swiftly declined out of his control.

Ringing alarm bells for the teachers, Jeff Tracy had been called and demanded to attend the school immediately in person or face social services removing his boys from his care. This was little over a year after the skiing holiday. Dad to his credit had done exactly that and shown up, though he'd been given a stern talking to by the Principal for jeopardising his son's futures. Scott, Virgil and John were then sent home and allowed free time off for emotional wounds to begin to be healed and even a counsellor was discussed. Many tears had been shed that day, both by Jeff and Scott.

Once home, Scott had let everything out to his father. He'd shouted, screamed, cursed and cried, letting out all of the jumbled emotions in his head out in one full-blown rant. Jeff hadn't done anything in defence, just held Scott as he'd cried for hours.

After that, his heart had felt lighter than it had done in a year. Thoroughly exhausted after such a huge emotional release he'd gone to bed and their dad had actually put his other children to bed for the first time in over a year. In the following weeks Jeff actually made every effort to reconcile, only consulting his business dealings on the evenings while the days were spent getting to know his boys again. Scott had felt overwhelming joy at finally having his dad back, the responsibility lifted things began to normalise and the bond he'd built with his younger siblings didn't lessen.

But it was all too good to last. What should have been his parents' twentieth wedding anniversary turned out to be the trigger that started another downward spiral for the family. This had been barely a month ago, days after he'd found out he was heading to Yale next fall. That realisation had snapped something into the eldest: if he was leaving his brothers he needed to be absolutely satisfied that they would be cared for by a loving and attentive father. But that realisation had come at the worst possible time. With the wedding anniversary came further heartache for their father, who began to withdraw himself, again – retreating back to his study. It felt to Scott like a punch in the gut, that they were heading back to square one. Consequently he'd been very on edge lately, especially when it came to conversations with dad. Heck, they'd had another shouting match earlier that afternoon after Scott had picked Virgil up from school. It hadn't been fair on the kid. He blamed himself for this whole mess, for if he'd just walked away from dad rather than round on him, he could have made things up with Virgil and the artist wouldn't have had to sneak out the house. Granted that act was down to John, but the point still stood. He'd failed his brothers today, something that for a big brother was unforgivable.

Glancing at Gordon and Alan in the rear-view he could tell they were just as antsy as he was. Gordon caught his eye and frowned.

"Why aren't you going faster Scotty?" The redhead whined. "Virg and John need us!"

"I know fish, but we'll get our job done _without_ causing an accident. I don't think dad would appreciate speed tickets for me as well as himself, and we can't do anything if we end up in hospital."

Scott winced as that comment grabbed Alan's attention, tears in his bright blue eyes. "Who's in hospital? I thought Johnny and Virgey were okay?"

"No one sprout, don't you worry. It'll be all right, dad will rescue them you'll see. Right, we're here."

Turning the steering wheel, the three were greeted by the sight of flashing blue and red sirens, as well as flashing lights from press cameras. Pulling the car hastily to a stop, Gordon already out of his seat and unbuckling Alan, Scott sped out and gathered the six year old in his arms, settling him against his hip as he locked the car and made his way over, Gords close at his side. Immediately, their presence wasn't unnoticed by the press who instantly began hounding.

"Scott Tracy, do you have confirmation you're brothers are in there?"

"What about your father?"

"Does Jeff Tracy have any connections to the crooks?"

Scott was disgusted at their blatant attitude and didn't say anything as he was ushered inside the police cordon where he was met by Sherriff Winters. He shook his hand warmly after he'd placed Alan on his feet, who immediately sought Gordon's hand.

"Scott, good to see you again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise, sir."

The Sherriff cocked an eyebrow, eyeing him and his brothers. "Does this coincidental appearance mean you know something I don't?"

Scott blushed at how blunt and easy he'd given that away. Still, it bypassed a few awkward questions and got straight to the point. "Yes, Virgil and John are both inside. Virgil called the house with explicit instructions for dad to go alone to give them what they want: ten million dollars. He's headed in through the staff entrance at the rear."

Winters sighed. "And he didn't think to call ahead and giving us a heads up before charging in?"

"He didn't want to risk Virgil's life. Whoever they are in there made it pretty clear that the money would be exchanged for the safe return of everyone in that Mall, as long as no authorities were in the know. They were giving those demands to dad, not to us."

"What about John?" the Sherriff frowned.

Scott looked away before kicking at the tyre of the nearest vehicle and throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I don't know! It was Virgil on the phone but there was no mention of John. But I bet whatever's happened he's sticking close to Virg."

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll inform the teams; this information changes our tactics."

As the round man walked off talking into his radio, Scott sank to the floor against a police car. Gordon and Alan joined him sitting either side; Gords rested his head on Scott's shoulder whilst Alan huddled up to his chest. Now he had nothing else to do, Scott had never felt so helpless. There was a burning desire to join the swat teams and aid with the rescue of his father and brothers and give whoever was causing all of this mess absolute hell. His family had suffered enough already, why did they have to go to this much trouble just to gain some cash? But feeling the tension and worry radiating out from his two youngest brothers beside him made his anger evaporate on the spot. Alan and Gordon needed him now more than John and Virg. The older two could handle themselves, Virgil had proved that today by standing up to that idiot of a bully.

But Al and Gords needed him to be strong, needed his reassurance that everything was going to be all right. Placing an arm around each of their shoulders, he hugged them close as they sat in silence and waited.

* * *

. . .  
To be continued.


End file.
